


Фотоальбом

by MrValentine



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Kaidan deserves to be happy, a 'what if...' after ME3 ends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrValentine/pseuds/MrValentine
Summary: Действие разворачивается после событий Mass Effect 3. Шепард выжила и готовится к спокойной семейной жизни с Кайденом, пока не случится очередная галактическая катастрофа.Автор любит Кайдена нежной любовью
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Фотоальбом

**Author's Note:**

> Действие разворачивается после событий Mass Effect 3. Шепард выжила и готовится к спокойной семейной жизни с Кайденом, пока не случится очередная галактическая катастрофа.
> 
> Автор любит Кайдена нежной любовью

\- Располагайся, милая, - произнесла миссис Аленко, указав рукой на софу кремового цвета в углу просторной гостиной. Шепард оглядела комнату и опустилась на мягкие подушки.

Подойдя к полке напротив окна, миссис Аленко взяла в руки планшет, на экране которого время от времени фотографии молодых мистера и миссис Аленко сменялись фотографиями группы ребятишек, возившихся в песке на пляже, и школьными фотографиями Кайдена. Она присела рядом с Джейн и протянула ей планшет. На экране появилась фотография мальчишек, одетых в аккуратные выглаженные костюмы, по их лицам было видно, что они очень волновались.

\- А это Кайден впервые пошёл в школу. Ещё до того, как его забрали "Конатикс", - миссис Аленко указала пальцем на невысокого мальчишку с мелкими жесктими кудряшками, старавшегося держаться как можно уверенней.

\- Так вот каким он был в детстве, - усмехнулась Джейн, не отрывая взгляда от кудрявой головы Кайдена.

\- Да, - улыбнулась миссис Аленко. - Только он всегда стеснялся своих волос, поэтому чуть ли не с самого детства занимался их укладкой.

Когда фотография вновь сменилась, на экране возникло изображение совсем крохотного малыша, мирно лежавшего у матери на руках и с интересом рассматривавшего камеру большими карими глазами.

\- А здесь ему около двух лет, - с теплотой глядя на сына произнесла миссис Аленко. - Он был очень любопытным мальчиком.

\- Он тут такая кроха, - Шепард не заметила, как ее руки крепче сжали планшет. - Не верится, что раньше он был таким маленьким.

Через несколько секунд на смену малышу на экране появилась фотография молодого человека, серьезно и немного устало глядевшего в камеру. На нем была военная форма Флота Альянса, чёрные жёсткие кудряшки были аккуратно подстрижены и уложены в официального вида прическу.

\- Это его фотография из личного дела? - серьёзно взглянув на измученное лицо Кайдена, спросила Шепард.

\- Да, - немного печально ответила миссис Аленко. - Он вернулся в Альянс, после того, что с ним сделали на "Гагарине". Ему совсем недавно вживили L2, и он страдал сильными головными болями.

Джейн провела пальцами по фото и глубоко вздохнула. Кайден всегда держал все свои переживания в себе и никогда не пытался переложить бремя своих проблем на других. За все время службы на Нормандии он ни разу не пожаловался на невыносимые головные боли, мучившие его днями, а иногда и неделями. Когда Шепард узнала от доктора Чаквас об этом маленьком "секрете" лейтенанта, она сохранила его в тайне, восхищаясь мужеством и выдержкой Аленко.

Но слайдшоу не остановилось, и через мгновение на экране планшета возникла фотография малыша Кайдена с чёрными как смоль кудряшками, плескавшегося в маленькой ванночке и улыбавшегося во весь рот. Шепард громко рассмеялась, почувствовав тепло и радость, мягко разливающиеся в груди. Миссис Аленко, кивая и улыбаясь, стала рассказывать, каким все-таки сорванцом был ее сын и как он любил купаться.

\- И чем это вы там таким веселым занимаетесь? - послышался голос из соседней комнаты, а через минуту в гостиной показался и его обладатель.

\- Да так, изучаем ваше личное дело, майор, - Шепард переглянулась с миссис Аленко и с хитрой улыбкой посмотрела на Кайдена.

\- Мам? - Аленко недоумевающе перевел взгляд с Джейн на миссис Аленко. - Что здесь происходит?

\- Ну, раз вы с Джейн собираетесь пожениться, я решила показать ей твои детские фотографии, - произнесла миссис Аленко и положила руку на колено Шепард.

\- Боже, мам, - Кайден густо покраснел, избегая взгляда Джейн.

\- Ты тут такой хорошенький, - улыбнулась Шепард, показывая Аленко фотографию его самого в ванночке. - Я не знала, что у тебя были такие милые кудряшки.

\- Ну, да, были, - замялся Кайден и потер шею рукой. - Правда, я их не очень любил. Мам, тебе не стоило показывать Шепард _все_ фотографии, которые там были...

\- Ой, а что я там ещё не видела, - произнесла Джейн, заставив Кайдена покраснеть ещё больше. Миссис Аленко засмеялась, прикрыв рот ладонью.

Отложив планшет, Шепард встала с софы и подошла к Аленко. Она провела рукой по его щеке и нежно улыбнулась:

\- Не переживай, милый, никто не узнает, что в детстве ты был похож на маленького барашка. Я никому не скажу.

Он посмотрел Джейн в глаза и облегченно улыбнулся. Его руки обвили ее талию, губы коснулись ее губ. После лёгкого нежного поцелуя, Кайден прижал Шепард к себе. Миссис Аленко сидела на диванчике, сложив руки на груди, и радостно улыбалась. Она давно не видела Кайдена таким. Ее сын был по-настоящему счастлив.


End file.
